1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a portable device having a camera function, such as a camera-equipped cellular phone terminal device, a photographing method, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where an auto-focus (hereinafter, AF) function is operated in imaging devices that capture still images, such as cameras, a focus adjustment optimal for a subject is performed. After that, an AF locking operation for maintaining an AF completion state is performed. In addition, in imaging devices of this type, an auto-exposure (hereinafter, AE) function as well as the AF function is operated, and exposure adjustment is performed by adjusting the diaphragm and shutter speed to achieve an exposure that exhibits an optimal brightness of a subject image. After that, an AE locking operation for maintaining an AE completion state is performed.
In the case of general film cameras or digital still cameras, an AF function is operated in response to a half-press of a shutter button performed when a user intends to capture an image. To achieve AF/AE locking, a half-pressed state of the shutter button leads to AF/AE locking and the AF/AE locking is maintained. After AF/AE locking is performed, when a user performs a specific operation, AF/AE locking is released.
For example, an imaging device (portable terminal) that includes a subject state detector for detecting the state of a subject and that releases a fixed state in the case where a change in the state of a subject is detected in accordance with the result of detection performed by the subject state detector after the focus is fixed under an auto-focus function, is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-171301).